


Mr Loverman

by shumaejh



Series: (ft. projecting) [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just pushed back, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Past Character Death, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh
Summary: The tragedy.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: (ft. projecting) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057628
Kudos: 27





	Mr Loverman

Days have passed since the tragedy. No, not that tragedy. The tragedy that overcame Izuru. The day his lover died. Committed.

He still has no sort of idea what caused this to happen, as he treated Nagito so nicely. So gently. So careful and gentle with the poor boy. So, what could’ve caused this?

That, he doesn’t know. And he doubts he ever will know.

Izuru had visited Nagito today at the graveyard closest to their apartment. The flowers he’d left only a few days ago were already starting to wilt.

Crouching down he stared at the name engraved into the stone, following by the birth and death date.

He isn’t coming back, it hit him. Nagito is dead. Why’d it take so long to process? Why’d it take so long for it to sink in?

Tears. Tears started to fall. Tears he never thought he’d shed again, ever since *her*.

He lost someone. He lost someone again.  
And he isn’t coming back.


End file.
